


Movie Night Dreams

by DragonetteEye



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders - RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetteEye/pseuds/DragonetteEye
Summary: The sides decide to have a movie night





	Movie Night Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> AKA The We Are All Dying Of Endless Emotion So I Am Cheering Us All Up Fic  
> This is being uploaded about twenty-four hours after Accepting Anxiety part one was released so I am doing my part to cheer the fandom up  
> It is kinda sad still but my specialty is angst, not fluff so I tried

“Movie time!” Patton exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch, disturbing the pillows that had been laid out on it.

“No, not yet! We haven’t decided which of my darling babies to watch,” Roman stated from where he sat on the floor while looking through the DVD cabinet of Disney movies.

Logan walked into the living room, balancing four bowls of popcorn on his arms. “Well, Roman, if you would remember the discussion we had earlier when we first decided to have a movie night then you would remember that it was your job to pick a movie before seven pm, which was when we had initially planned to start.”

Roman looked at the tie wearing man, “Well, what time is it now?”

Logan didn’t even have to check his watch. “Eight thirty.”

“Oops,” Roman muttered under his breath while turning back to look at the cabinet. “Well, I can’t pick so why don’t one of you choose?”

“Because it’s your job,” Anxiety responded while hovering on the back edge of the couch, despite Patton telling him to get off.

“Well, what did you two do?” Roman asked accusingly. 

“Well I ordered pizza to have with the popcorn and got drinks for everyone,” the dad figure of the group explained,” and Anxiety here brought out some blankets and pillows so we would all be comfortable while watching the movie.”

Anxiety sighed and got off the back of the couch. “You know what? I’ll pick one out since you’re taking so long.” Roman gave out a whine of protest as the hoodie-wearing side walked toward him. “Oh come on, it’s not like you’ll care about which movie I pick. You’ll like it anyway, it’s Disney.”

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t feel like watching The Black Cauldron today,” Roman retorted.

Anxiety looked Roman in the face, question in his eyes. “Who said I was going to pick The Black Cauldron?”

“Well, you have said that it is your favorite Disney movie so it would make sense that you would choose to watch it,” Logan informed. 

“What do you want to watch, kiddo?” Patton asked, hoping that his question would progress the conversation to a point where they could actually watch a movie rather than talk about watching a movie.

Anxiety turned to kneel and look at the array of Disney movies before pulling one out and standing up, holding the case out to the others while looking down at the floor to stare at nothing in particular. 

The other three all shared the same somewhat shocked look. “You want to watch Tangled?” Logan asked.

Anxiety nodded. Roman stood up off of the floor as well. “But this is a movie about following your dreams, why would you want to watch that?”

Anxiety looked at the fanciful side, “Who says I don’t have dreams of my own?”

Roman was going to say something but decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

“Alright! Now it’s movie time, right, guys?” Patton asked while taking the case from Anxiety’s hand and placing the disk in the DVD player.

All four sides sat on the couch, Anxiety surprising everyone by not only sitting on the couch cushions like a normal person but sitting close to the other three.

Everything had been going well during movie night until the song about dreaming started up in the tavern scene. Sobbing could be heard which Logan had thought was from Patton until he turned to see that his fellow glasses wearing side was free of tears. He turned to his other side to see that it was in fact Anxiety sobbing.

“Everything okay, kiddo?” Patton asked.

Anxiety wiped his eyes with his sleeve, smudging his eye makeup even more than it already was. “Yeah, I just, I love this song,” he said between sobs. Patton stood up from where he was sitting and ran to the opposite end of the couch to give Anxiety a hug. Logan followed Patton’s lead and hugged the crying side. Roman also got up from where he was sitting and joined in on group hugging Anxiety. 

Anxiety continued to sob as the song played on. He would have to find a new dream because he just had his come true. The others showed that they cared for him.

The four of them huddled together under a large blanket, falling asleep one by one as the movie continued on and eventually ended.


End file.
